


缓兵之计

by ViolaWong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaWong/pseuds/ViolaWong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>黑色卷发的男子倾身向前在沙色头发耳边低声轻语，而John的胃就如同填满石头沉入大海。他无论何时何地都能够认出那张脸。他感觉到冷，仿佛50加仑的刺骨冰水正从他头上一倾如注。Sherlock他妈的到底在这个该死的鬼地方干嘛？而且，他该死的从哪学会那样跳舞的？</p>
            </blockquote>





	缓兵之计

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stall Tactics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852408) by [justacookieofacumberbatch (buffyholic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffyholic/pseuds/justacookieofacumberbatch). 



 

冰块叮叮咚咚地坠进岩石杯里，发出好听的轻响，John望着杯子放空地眨着眼。他慢慢地锁起眉头。他刚刚点了点啥？难道不是苏格兰威士忌？他从来不知道加冰块的玩意儿还能叫苏格兰威士忌。他回头看向调酒师，那家伙正在把红方*倒进冰块里。所以，不管怎么说这还是由威士忌弄出来的，虽然根本不是传统意义上的那种饮品。就在John举起手想要出声抗议的时候，调酒师已经把杯子划了过来，还抛了个媚眼。John皱了皱眉。他真的更喜欢比较原始一点的苏格兰威士忌，而不是搞了什么花样的。不过这玩意在菜单上已经很便宜了，所以一点冰块也就随它去吧。更何况调酒师已经给他偷偷多倒了大约半指的酒。看在那点免费增量的份上他也就没去抱怨了。  
  
当John端到嘴边时，冰块伶仃地敲着岩石杯的壁沿，几滴迷失方向的酒水洒落在他的拇指上。很显然，这杯饮料没能安抚他没搞定那堆破事就望尘奔溃的神经。他把杯子换了个手，嘴唇掩在拇指的阴影之下，含住杯子吞下其中的液体。他转过身重新看向吧台，拇指仍然摩挲在嘴唇上，他瞥见隔壁座的男人正在对他暗示性的微笑。John假装没注意到那意味深长带着评估的眼神正在他身上逡巡，还有那暗示性地擦过他的牛仔裤的手指。他低头，又喝了一口酒。他得等他喝这该死的蠢酒喝到昏了头，才能有点胆量去踏上那条该死的路。  
  
并不是因为他对和男人调情感到紧张。这只是因为这一切就怎么过了这么多年，如今他已经有了一个怀孕的妻子，尽管她朝自己最好的朋友开枪。他最好的朋友现在已经痊愈了，当然，有可能只是他自己这么声称。John逼自己去相信Sherlock，准许他独自离开公寓去Barts，准许他几个小时都没自己陪在旁边。说真的，John觉得这事罪恶极了。但他也意识到了，Sherlock刚停了止痛药没几天，开始制造没完没了的噪音和暴躁。那太烦人了。更别提在有那么些时候，John幻想着把老二塞进Sherlock的嘴里让他停声。John当然不需要这个，完全不需要更多的事让他的生活更加复杂了。和他那疯狂、难处、令人恼火、非凡绝伦、性感诱人的室友上床将是最复杂的一件事。在一连好几个晚上的春梦加上厨房里一次灾难性的大翻天以后，John决定飞快地去gay吧操个男人，然后把这事给揭过去。这事Mary和Sherlock都不知道。如果他刚好在这家gay吧搞上了什么又高又瘦留着深色卷发的家伙，那也不是他故意的，这又不是他能预料的到的。  
  
他把一大杯酒吞了进去，用眼角然后瞥了一下刚刚对他有点好感的家伙。绝不。  
  
花了太多时间在健身房，变成了一个比例颠倒过来的不倒翁，丑死了。调酒师倒是长了一张好脸，而且也的确给John加了一点额外的威士忌，不过John更喜欢有挑战性一点的。话说回来，额外的酒和刚刚的媚眼倒不失为好的尝试。  
  
“再来一杯？”调酒师更有目的性地动了动自己裤子上的腰带。  
  
John的视线在那上面徘徊了好一会，然而才开了口。“不了。啤酒，随便什么现成的。”  
  
调酒师倒满了杯子，轻轻地滑了过来，一点泡沫随着液体的摇曳而溅在了他的手指上。他一一舔过指尖，燃着火的眼睛盯着John不放，没得到回应之后又转身去看下一位顾客了。John摇了摇头，试图让自己的脑子重新清醒一点。他觉得现在是时候离开吧台了，免得他继续在这干出什么蠢事，比如花一大笔巨款在那种破饮料上就为了得到这个调酒师的注意力。  
  
他呷了一大口啤酒，让杯子里的液体高度低于泼溅的阈值，然后滑开搁脚凳走向了舞池。他站在角落的阴影里，看着那些挂着形形色色的衣服的身体在舞池里起伏波荡，随着音乐痴迷摇摆。那是一种John绝对喜欢不上的音乐，没有歌词，没有旋律，只有震耳欲聋心惊胆战的击打声。John在一瞬间觉得自己来这儿的主意简直糟透了。就算Sherlock直到明早都会呆在Barts不回来，就算自己在厨房打翻了个茶壶，就算之后热茶温温黏黏的泼翻在他裤裆上的触感让他联想起来他的室友跪在自己面前的生动幻想，来这个gay吧也只能是一个错误。他应该直接回家，然后像正常人那样来一发手活。他甚至想不起来自己决定这么干的时候是怎么想的。哦，当然，因为连续一周的性受挫和情感低潮，可怜。  
  
John决定现在结束杯里的啤酒，然后结个账，回家，上床睡觉，然后假装这一切都没发生过。他啜饮着酒，一边穿梭过拥挤的人潮，心里其实还怀着一丢丢希望能看见什么家伙引起他的性趣，最好是有着低沉美妙的声音和一张饥渴的想被塞满的嘴。最终，一对在房间另一头跳舞的男人吸引了John的注意力。因为那对家伙脸贴着脸挨着该死的近，所以John也没能看得太清楚，但他们的身体波荡扭动的模样简直是迷魂曲，长长的四肢裹在紧身的衣服里。那个有点儿像John的沙金色头发的男人的手指忙乱地在黑色卷发的男子背臀上摸索，嘴唇紧贴着那白皙修长的脖子舔着。John注意到有另一个男人接近了他们，比沙金色头发的那家伙要更高一点儿，倾身向前贴住卷发男子的前身。卷发男子向后靠了一些，缩在沙金色头发的怀里，不断地压近腹股沟和屁股画着圈。John感觉自己就像是在入侵一个非常私密的空间里，或者说，照着这情形，是三个私密的空间里。但尽管如此，John没法移开视线。他们在用一种非常和谐的姿态舞动，既没有狠命的碾磨或者用力的戳隆，而是如一种风般流畅地拂过对方的身体。John猜自己完全无法选择更想成为他们其中的哪一个。John把杯子举到嘴边，心不在焉的啜了一口，然后在吞进喉咙里的时候就像是被一个大肿块堵住了差点没被呛死。他舔了舔自己燃烧了的嘴唇，注意到自己的心像一团火一样熊熊地在身体里越烧越沉，最后又从小腹升起。  
  
黑色卷发的男子倾身向前在沙色头发耳边低声轻语，而John的胃就如同填满石头沉入大海。他无论何时何地都能够认出那张脸。他感觉到冷，仿佛50加仑的刺骨冰水正从他头上一倾如注。Sherlock他妈的到底在这个该死的鬼地方干嘛？而且他该死的从哪学会那样跳舞的？John唯一一次从冰山一角瞧见Sherlock动了点兴致，那是他在一个案子里调情。就算是那次，也很明显是伪装出来的。又或者只是对着John时他才这么冷淡？Sherlock关于轻佻情动的话题向来一无所知，也许那都只是John的错觉。现在他知道了，这段时间Sherlock每次因为“一个案子”消失，这个鬼地方才是他的目的地。他现在已经一连四个晚上“去Bart's”了。见了鬼的和工作结婚。  
  
Sherlock抓住沙金色头发的手，带着他从舞池慢慢离开，挺翘的小屁股在黑暗里扭动，紧身牛仔裤在光线的明暗之中优雅地显露出后口袋和大腿的内侧。John只记得Sherlock穿过一次牛仔裤，而且穿起来绝对不是这个样子的。当然，他还穿着他那些修身衬衫中的一件，前襟的扣子正尖声乞求着仁慈让自己别这么崩开，虽然如今它们都好端端地系牢着，但是看起来也撑不了多久了。  
  
John盯着他们俩走进洗手间，在他想清楚自己在干些什么之前，他摔了他的啤酒杯，脚步迈向了那扇掩住的门。他的步子重声雷动地踏在地板上，拳头不断握紧又松开，直到他走到了厕所。等他踹开门以后，发现洗手间里所有的男人都惊异地看着他，他不得不放下了拳头，同时松开了咬紧的牙床。John无视了排着的长队，无视了当他在拥挤的小室里撞来撞去蹲下检查门缝时的抗议。最终，当John走到倒数第二间隔间时，他瞥见了Sherlock的鞋子，还有Sherlock坐在马桶盖上的一点儿影子——谢天谢地一双长腿仍然裹着紧紧的粗斜纹布。另一个家伙的脸对着墙的方向，当他抬脚让鞋子离开地面时，John开始疯狂地拍门。  
“滚开。”陌生的声音叫了一声。哦，滚你妈了个蛋。  
  
John更暴躁地拍打起了门，很大的手劲让厕所门在框里嘎嘎作响摇摇欲坠。“Sherlock。”他怒吼道。  
  
John听见门锁从扣眼里退出来的声音，他停下了动作。门只开了几英寸，只够沙金色头发的男人的伸头去说。“我说过了叫你滚——”  
但他声音一下子被掐断了。John一只手臂把他推到了墙边上，扯开门闯进了隔间。Sherlock坐在马桶盖上，袖子卷到了上臂。John气血上涌。他扫了一圈厕所的卫生纸盒，一支钢勺和一只打火机。他妈的他知道这是什么情况。他的嘴唇动了动，朝着Sherlock咬牙切齿，头朝毒品配备点了点。“你说你去Bart's？”  
  
“John，你喝醉了，回家去吧。”  
  
“到底怎么回事？”沙金色头发的男人插嘴问道：“这是你男朋友？如果他想要的话，可以加入我们。”  
  
听到了这话，John扫荡了那些工具，砸在了那个男人脸上，一脚把他踢出了隔间，然后轰的一声摔上了门。然后他重新锁死了门锁，然后挤进Sherlock的空间里，用一条腿撬开了Sherlock并拢的膝盖。  
  
John抓住了Sherlock的头发让他后仰，然后翻开他的眼睑检查，Sherlock忍不住抱怨：“看在上帝的份上，John，你以为自己在干什么？”  
  
“你吸了多少？”John检查了另一只眼。隔间该死的暗，但是是的，还是能看清楚，Sherlock的瞳孔放大得就像见了鬼。他紧紧箍住Sherlock的手腕，然后褪开衣袖去看他手臂。  
  
“我什么都没吸。”  
  
John一把扔开了Sherlock的手臂。“放屁。”  
  
“你非要搞得这么戏剧性吗？”  
  
“戏剧性？”John怒火冲天地哈哈大笑。“我他妈把你抓了个正着，吸着可卡因还是鬼知道什么东西，也许等我检查完症状我们就能搞懂了？现在你居然有胆说我戏剧性？”  
  
Sherlock试图让John小声点。但是John只是狠狠地盯着他，用最肮脏的眼光打量着Sherlock。  
  
“站起来，转过身去。”  
  
Sherlock一动没动。但是在John死不放松地盯视之下还是屈服了。他站了起来，居高临下的用余光扫视John。“你以为自己在干什么？”  
  
John猛然推着他，把他翻了个个，从背后抓住了他的双手，然后把它们锁死在狭窄的障碍物后头。“我在搜身。”  
  
当John在Sherlock身后蹲下来的时候，Sherlock扭过肩膀朝后看，试图让其中的一只手臂挣脱束缚。“我没打算吸，真的，John，那是为了一个案子。”  
  
John屈下腿，重新把Sherlock压制住，“你他妈的幸运到家了我才没直接告诉Mycroft。”他踢了踢Sherlock的脚踝。“分开。”  
  
Sherlock急促地吸了口气，但是依言分开了腿。“真的没必要这样，我真的没藏任何东西。”  
  
“当然啊，我们都知道你在你的诚信度上有多可靠。”操，这话可有点卑鄙，不过John还是把这抛之脑后。不管怎么说，Sherlock活该，谁知道他已经偷偷摸摸搞这事多久了，谁知道John已经睁眼瞎多久了。  
  
John依次拔掉了Sherlock的鞋子，翻过来倒了几次，又检查了袜子。他的手沿着Sherlock的牛仔裤摸索，滑到了屁股后的口袋，摸到织布上隆起来了一块。于是他伸手进右口袋翻寻了一番，找到了一沓手写的名字和号码，还有一条折起的内裤。他草草看了一眼。“看起来你今晚可要命的受欢迎啊。”  
  
John把名片丢在地板上，忽视了胸腔里刺痛的嫉妒感。从另一个口袋里，他捡出来Sherlock的钱包，浏览了一遍那上面的笔记和字条，又检查了可疑的鼓起。没什么不对头的东西。无视了Sherlock的喘息，他顺着裤腿内缝摸了上去。等他检查完Sherlock牛仔裤的前片，John站了起来，把Sherlock衣袖的褶皱拉平，然后查看了两边的袖子、袖口，然后又顺着Sherlock衬衫的衣领往下望。他的心跳听起来就像一只低音鼓，不不不，是一整条操蛋的打击鼓乐队。  
  
“John，”Sherlock的头垂了下来，低声求道。“拜托。”  
  
John拽住Sherlock的头发迫使他的头后仰，然后手有条不紊地摸索过他的后背。“我们可以继续用这个法子。也可以叫Mycroft来，看着你做个尿检，然后这一次也许我该揍你一顿给个教训？”  
  
Sherlock声息可闻的闭上了嘴。John朝前逼进了一步，然后翻检了Sherlock衬衫剩下的地方。他的手掌伸进Sherlock的腋窝，滑下身体。Sherlock被迫退了一步，双手仍旧被朝后箍着，因为这动作，他的屁股紧紧地挨近了John的腹股沟。John的手碰到了Sherlock衬衫的下衣角，然后他的拇指勾住了Sherlock牛仔裤的腰带，把他朝后猛地一拉，Sherlock的身体被迫和他贴在了一起。等到他的手摸到了Sherlock衬衫的前边时，John吼了出来。“这就是你这几天‘消失’去做的事？让一个陌生人给你射一管？”  
  
John解开了Sherlock衬衫胸前的口袋，然后把手滑了进去。Sherlock拱起身试图挣扎。“我说过，这是为了一个案子。”  
  
John听到了这句话，他把一簇卷发攥在手里，然后扯过了Sherlock的脑袋，直到自己的嘴唇紧紧贴上Sherlock的耳朵。“操你的案子。”他松开了手，让Sherlock的头摔了下去，然后放开了钳制。检查完Sherlock衬衫的最后一部分。Sherlock的后背起伏着，急促又不稳的喘着气，那吸气声又尖又急，听起来就像是低声的抽噎。John皱起来了眉。哦，操，做的有点过分了，已经失去控制演变成现在几乎过界的局面。不，他应该早就超出了那条边界了。John的手从Sherlock移开。虽然理论上，他仍然没有好好检查Sherlock的私密处，但是看起来已经是时候赶紧道歉，然后该死的从这滚出去了。  
  
“继续。”Sherlock沙哑地说。  
  
哦，天。John艰难地吞咽着口水，舔了舔燥热的嘴唇，试图从自己那激烈的心跳声中听清话语。“啥？”  
  
Sherlock又一次向后弓了起来，“你还没检查完我呢。而且你刚刚说过你检查完以后还有别的计划来着？”  
  
John僵在当场，舌头在嘴里打着结，耳朵因为Sherlock的话高高竖起。他刚刚听到的是他以为他听到的吗？  
  
一阵沉默以后，Sherlock傲慢地抬起头。他从被压制的束缚里挣脱出一只手，然后解开了平坦小腹上的扣子。“来啊，我可以帮你继续。”  
  
John清醒了过来，意识到了什么。他扫开了Sherlock的手，严厉地说：“放回你原来的位置。”Sherlock遵从了。Sherlock把手抓住隔板，好让John把拳头伸进自己的隐蔽的前口袋。他从Sherlock的右口袋里掏出来了一把公寓钥匙和三个铝箔包，一个避孕套，还有两管润滑油。“好吧，”John低声笑了，嘲弄地看着那个掉在地上的铝箔包，“真感激上帝创造了这样的小玩意，对吧。”  
  
在John把Sherlock的手机从另一个口袋拎出来以后，Sherlock垂下头，瞥了一眼地上的铝箔包，在手机的首页显示出来了一条信息。  
“和男朋友来了这么一发以后，心心念念地希望再联系？”John读着短信。“这是我刚刚踹出去的那个男人吗？”  
  
Sherlock越过John的肩膀，在屏幕关掉之前望向手机里的信息：“是的。”  
  
“天啦。Sherlock，你认识这个男人多久了？你们是不是今晚才遇到？”  
  
John把手机砰地摔到一边，然后转向Sherlock另一边的口袋。Sherlock微微畏缩了一下，艰难地滑动了下喉结，然后回答道：“今晚。”  
  
“我以为你比所有人都聪明，不至于去和一个完完全全的陌生人分享针头。”John恼火地抓住了Sherlock的头发，Sherlock到底卷进什么样的境地里了，为什么自己从来没有意识到？  
  
“别可笑了，John，我带了我自己的针头。”  
  
“哦，那可真是谢谢你了，棒极了。”  
  
John的下颌咬紧了，他的拳头在Sherlock的身边痉挛，用尽了全身努力才没让自己的揍在Sherlock的大腿和后背上。“我以为你说你没复吸。”  
  
Sherlock的牙齿也死死的咬紧了，最终，不再是自以为是的谎言了。John应该感到开心至少Sherlock没再对他藏匿这个吗？接下来等着的还有冗长的公寓缉毒。  
  
John猛地一下撕开了扣子，然后粗暴地拉下了Sherlock牛仔裤拉链，“我简直不敢相信你又一次对我这么做了。”  
  
Sherlock的胯部一阵抽紧。“John，我——”  
  
“省省吧。”John把牛仔布料从Sherlock的臀部上扯下来，然后手指把棉布内裤的腰带一把攥住，检查着缝隙间的空当和藏匿处。  
  
“你生气了。”  
  
“完美的推理。”John的手掌压在Sherlock挺翘的半边屁股上，然后就像他检查裤腰带一样，认真地检查着那道缝隙。  
  
“你为什么这么关心？”  
  
“你是认真的？”John盛怒地握起了手。“因为我是你的朋友，Sherlock！”  
  
“不。”  
  
John眨了眨眼，他妈的这小子刚刚说了什么？“不？”  
  
“不。”Sherlock盯着他，手仍然撑着隔板。“你嫉妒了。”  
  
John抓住了Sherlock的肩膀，把他的脸又一次拉近。“嫉妒什么？”  
  
在John的拇指仍然勾着Sherlock的内裤检查毒品时，Sherlock慢吞吞地说道。“你嫉妒那些在我口袋里留了号码的家伙，嫉妒那个被我带进厕所的男人。你一开始为什么闯进这扇门，John？你当时根本就不知道我们呆在这的意图是为了吸嗨。你只是猜测我们进来了，打算打一炮。而你不想要那样的事发生。但是John，为什么？为什么你关心我和谁做爱？”  
  
即便因为Sherlock的话语而僵直，John仍然沉默着搜寻着剩下的地方。那个问题仍然在头顶高高悬起，然而在这问题只是为了羞辱他的情况下，John根本就不打算承认自己一丝一毫的想法。然而，当他凑近Sherlock腰带的中间时，他无法不让自己的注意力转移到那团织物如何紧绷绷地贴在白皙的皮肤上。他的手震颤着，他希望那足够轻微不被察觉。然后，在一瞬间，John被一阵席卷全身的盛怒淹没了，在那一刹那他意识到，他的手指是怎样夹在Sherlock的臀瓣之间，他的阴茎是怎样坚硬得发疼在拉链后面搏动着，他的心脏是怎样疯狂地跳动，而他的视线又是怎样在怒火和性奋的混合情绪下变得模糊。  
  
“正中要害了，对吧，医生？”Sherlock向后推了推John，“你，还有你那道貌岸然的伪善。太无聊了。为什么你不直接动手，然后拿走你想要的东西？”  
  
John咆哮着说：“闭嘴，不然我就让你的嘴干点别的活。”  
  
即便从背后，John也能看见Sherlock得意洋洋的假笑。“我得说我真是惊讶。我还以为会花更久的时间才能到这一步呢。你怎么知道我在这儿的？你跟踪我了吗？那可不像是你会做的啊。”  
  
John把Sherlock翻了过来，牛仔裤仍然松松垮垮地挂在他的大腿上。他的眼睛燃着火光挑衅地看着John，猩红的舌头伸了出来舔过自己的下嘴唇，John再也忍不了了。他一把抓住了Sherlock的肩膀，往前一推，任他倒在地上。Sherlock摔在自己的膝盖上，挑了挑眉毛。  
  
现在Sherlock的嘴唇正紧挨着John的裤裆拉链，这一次轮到John不得不扶住隔板支撑自己了。上帝啊，瞧瞧这景象。Sherlock还没干任何事呢，John的呼吸已经急促得像打仗，阴茎在布料的束缚里坚硬的跳动着。很长的一段时间里，血液急速流动的声音隔绝了外界，把这小隔间变成了一个静谧密封的空间。直到声音重新慢慢渗入John的耳朵，嘟嘟囔囔的咕哝声和压抑的呻吟穿过厚厚的墙壁，而尽管伴随着的冲水声听起来一点儿也不助兴，但不知为何仍然让小隔间里的气氛不断升温。让Sherlock盯着他的视线变得更加渴望而激动。  
  
“啧，”John开口了，为自己的声音竟然还能吐字清晰而引以为荣：“你还在等什么？”  
  
Sherlock把John的皮带从扣眼里扯出来，让那玩意挂在他的裤腰环上。他把扣子一颗颗解开，然后拉下了拉链。“你真让我惊讶，John。谁知道你是这样叫起来不凶咬起来却要人命的家伙呢。想想看吧，你还有个怀孕的妻子呢。”Sherlock啧啧称奇。  
  
但John一把楸住了他的卷发，把他的头扯得高高扬起，打断了他的话，“我刚刚跟你说不闭嘴会发生什么来着？”  
  
John用空着的那只手迅速扯下了内裤，解放了束缚着的阴茎。前液一滴滴地从龟头渗了出来，Sherlock就像雏鸟一样乖乖张开了嘴嗷嗷待哺。“操。”John低吼了一声，把他的浊液蹭在Sherlock的下嘴唇。Sherlock的舌头轻扫过John龟头上的裂缝，让John打了个战栗，膝盖差点儿一软。伸手紧抓住隔间的顶板，John又往前逼了一步，更紧地压近。Sherlock的嘴唇完完整整地包裹住他的阴茎，舌头在龟头上打着圈的时候，John忍不住低吼出声。“这就是你想要的？跪在厕所里吸男人的老二？让每个路过的人都听见你的淫叫？让他们都射在自己昂贵的牛仔裤里？”  
  
Sherlock能给出的唯一回应只是喉咙里的一声呻吟，然后让John的阴茎滑得更深。他的手扶在John的大腿上，手指隔着裤子轻抚着。过了很久以后，Sherlock的手指才摸索到了John的屁股，然后他停在了那里，揉捏着臀肉，然后把John按得更近，让John更深地埋进他的嘴里，任由他开始在喉咙里胡乱戳刺。“上帝啊，你打算让我狠狠地操你的喉咙，是吗？”  
  
John望着Sherlock那完美的心型嘴唇裹住他的老二上下滑动，唇瓣红艳艳的，只比John那粗大发紫的阴茎颜色浅一点儿。Sherlock的舌头勾住阴茎的表皮，让大家伙在他的嘴唇上缓慢地拖曳出一条痕迹，John忍不住想要去尝一尝那张嘴的滋味。他抓住Sherlock的后颈，把他的头拉了过来，用牙齿噙住Sherlock的下唇，狠狠地吸吮、舔弄、啃咬。Sherlock渴求地张开嘴，方便John长驱直入。John把他的舌头伸进Sherlock的嘴里，探过他的嘴唇和舌头和牙齿，把一个吻能得到的所有东西都洗劫而空。等他终于退出来以后，他夹住了Sherlock的舌头凑近他：“别以为这就代表我不生你的气了。”然后放开了他。  
  
Sherlock喘着气：“没这么以为。”  
  
“转身。”  
  
Sherlock非常听话。John捡起来了润滑油，用牙齿扭开了盖子，淋在自己的手指上。然后动手撕开了Sherlock的内裤。他的手抓在Sherlock的后腰，命令道：“再弯低一点。”  
  
Sherlock乖巧地弯下了腰，把手承载后墙上。他的背成一条优雅的弧线，翘起来了丰满的屁股，John一伸手就能够着。他的手指滑过那松散的小卷儿，顺着修长的后颈抚过，皮肤比John睡过的最好的羽绒还要柔软。最终他的手指停在了Sherlock的屁股上。他的手掌压在臀瓣上，紧紧的缝隙掰了开来，让一根手指滑进Sherlock的小穴里。  
  
第一根手指插进去非常轻松，沿着丝绸般的内壁滑过，John急不可耐地又加进去了第二根。Sherlock嘶声吸着气，John闻声停了片刻，知道Sherlock呻吟地乞求。“给我更多。”  
  
John让手指不断深入，看着它们在Sherlock的身体里插入又抽出，直到完全没了进去，只剩下指关节。操，简直无与伦比。他让手指在Sherlock的身体里转着圈，不断按压和伸展里面的嫩肉，天哪，这一定美味极了。  
  
John弯曲手指，寻找着内壁上的前列腺，他在那小凸点上摩挲着，同时技巧性地用拇指刺激着Sherlock的会阴。“看出来你做过的那些前列腺检查都派上用场了，嗯？”Sherlock讽刺的说，看起来冷淡而镇静，然而他那嘶哑的声音出卖了他。  
  
“抱歉？”John的拇指狠狠地按压在Sherlock的会阴上，逼着Sherlock的呻吟溜出嘴边，大声到能令今晚每一个经过这间厕所里的人都听见他的叫声。  
  
“对于一个第一次干这事的人而言你还不算差。”  
  
John假笑了一下。“什么让你以为我是第一次？”  
  
“哦。”Sherlock急促地喘了下气。John抽出了他的手指。Sherlock因为突如其来的空虚而软倒抽气，John撕开了安全套，在上面浇满了润滑油。  
  
“你觉得我就像是本打开的书，对你来说一眼到底？”John抓着Sherlock的腰把他捞了起来，让自己的阴茎戳进Sherlock的括约肌里。他插得很慢，让他的步伐放缓速度一点点推进。操他娘的上帝，Sherlock太紧了，但就Sherlock颤抖和扭动的模样来看，John很肯定他搞得太斯文了。直到最终，John的胯骨压在Sherlock的臀瓣上，他把Sherlock的身体压得更低，直到他的龟头能够完美的戳在Sherlock的前列腺上。Sherlock忍不住叫出了声，呻吟并喘息着。John低吼了一声。“我还能让你更吃惊。”  
  
他又一次重复了刚刚的戳刺，一次又一次地撞在Sherlock的前列腺上。他的动作缓慢，但每一次插入都不按固定的节奏。如果Sherlock知道什么时候被插，他就会有时间准备然后慢慢适应。不，John绝对不会让Sherlock这么得意的，他要让他哀声乞求，让他意乱情迷，让他支离破碎。等到Sherlock再也承受不了更多了的时候，John就会更快更强硬地操碎他。让Sherlock尖叫着他的名字，每一个名片后的男人，每一个内裤后的男人，每一个在酒吧里晃荡紧盯着他的男人，每一个男人都会听到。  
  
John品尝着Sherlock在每一次被扫过前列腺时不自觉弓起来的优雅背部，品尝着Sherlock垂着头身体不断深深地起伏的景象，品尝着Sherlock那不断濡湿的卷发和顺着背部滚下的水珠。Sherlock伸手想要去抚慰一下自己的阴茎，然而John不耐烦地插了他一下，让Sherlock的手乖乖扶着墙。快感已经蓄积到了顶点。Sherlock已经无力扬起他的头，手指紧紧抠着墙面，呼吸越来越不稳，全身都在战栗。John知道只是时间问题这样下去很快Sherlock就会撑不住射出来，他知道Sherlock也知道这一点。继续吧，John心想，让我看看你能做到什么。  
  
“别那么用——啊——嗯——天天说自己不是同性恋，嗯？”  
  
John轻笑着，手指滑进Sherlock的衬衫里，在他的身体上抚摸。“谁知道呢。”  
  
在John的手摸到Sherlock的胸前，卷起他的衬衫然后开始玩弄他的乳头时，Sherlock惊喘着：“操我。”  
  
深深地滑动了一下喉结，John把他的额头靠在Sherlock削瘦的肩膀边。“答应我一件事。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
John的胯部在他想要保持镇定的时候不自觉地想要往前顶，手掌在赤裸的肌肤上流连。“别再这么做了。已经有两次我以为自己失去了你。你怎么敢再一次这样对我。”  
  
“知道了。”  
  
“我是认真的，Sherlock。”John的阴茎有节奏地插着，让这咬牙切齿的字眼从他的嘴里吐出来。Sherlock感觉爽透了。每一寸没触碰的肌肤都像是在火中歌唱。  
  
“我也是。”  
  
Sherlock说完这句话，伸手按住John的后腰，颤抖着让他进得更深，直到整个都吞了进去。John呻吟着。他的胯部已经开始不由自主地自己冲撞着，啪啪地拍在Sherlock的屁股上，他的手指在肌肤上泛起涟漪，夹住乳头拉扯，在绷紧发抖的皮肤上抓着。Sherlock喘着气，让自己贴上John的抚摸。  
  
“Sherlock，”John吸着气。“啊，操，太他妈棒了，你感觉怎么样？”  
  
Sherlock用一声绵长的呻吟作为回答，夹杂着模糊不清听起来像是“John”的呜咽。  
  
John抓住Sherlock的屁股，让两具身体紧紧压在一起，手指探进Sherlock前面的大腿深处，低声说道：“Sherlock，演绎一下我想干这件事有多久了？操你，当你一丝不挂地穿着晨缕披着床单在公寓里走来走去，当你穿着你那紧到见了他妈的鬼的衬衫晃来晃去，”John的手指游进Sherlock双腿的阴影里，滑过肌肤，抚弄着他的性具。“哦，还有你的脖子，我要像舔冰激凌一样把你的脖子从上到下舔个遍。”  
  
为这一连串的爱语而呻吟出声，Sherlock不自觉地拱起了背，把他的脖子扬成了恰到好处的位置。John没有浪费这个机会，嘴唇抚过后颈，舌头舔过白皙的皮肤上，尝到了那淡淡的咸味，夹杂着一阵性爱、肥皂水还有烟味的混合气息。  
  
“我的天了，我快到了，你呢？”  
  
“是，”Sherlock喘息着。“是的，John，摸我一下。”  
  
John的手裹住Sherlock的阴茎，拇指擦过渗出来的前液。Sherlock的性具已经被濡湿得滑滑溜溜的了，John突然很想看着那修长的玩意儿滴出来。他的牙齿咬住Sherlock的颈脖，然后吸吮着皮肤，看见另一滴白浊的液体从Sherlock的阴茎里漏了出来。这一次，John伸出手掌接住了它，毫不留情地抚弄着性具。John能够感觉到Sherlock的双腿发软颤抖。Sherlock的阴茎在John的手里搏动着，不断漏了出来。  
  
“对，很好，love，”John低声软语地说，他自己的性具不断地抽紧，被小穴紧紧地咬着，近乎被夹断。“为我射出来。”  
  
然后Sherlock到了。一阵破碎的呻吟从他的嘴里滑了出来，阴茎硬的不可思议的，直到跳动着射在了John的手里，涂满了John的整个手掌。他的身体紧紧地咬住了John的阴茎一阵痉挛，然后John也同时高潮了。Sherlock的名字在那一瞬间洒满了两人的身体。

 

 

 

-end-


End file.
